What A Hunt
by 6Dylan9
Summary: They're searching, and they find more than they'd bargained for as Fred gets a little bold. Written for Femslash Minis. Faith/Fred.


Prompts: an easter egg hunt, getting lost, an irrational fear of lambs.

What A Hunt

They're searching. Searching high and low before the sun sets and the eggs hatch. Not by choice, but by necessity. If they don't search, and if they don't find them LA will be overrun by fire breathing dragons. Yes, dragons.

Of course, Faith found it pretty damn cool that dragons actually existed; even if they weren't meant to be in this world, having been brought from another dimension by a demon that'd had high hopes of breeding them to sell – for Easter no less. The demon was now dead, and the dragon eggs were hidden deep in a maze of winding underground tunnels and caves.

Angel had taken Gunn and gone in one direction while Faith had drawn the lucky straw and now found herself with Fred at her side. It was lucky because at least she wouldn't have to put up with Wesley whining about the damp caves – he was keeping look-out outside – and there would be no annoying remarks from Gunn that made Faith want to hang him upside down out of a window. Fred was definitely the better option of Angel's LA crew.

She was smart, she was sensible, she was a calming influence on Faith, and. . .well she was pretty easy on the eyes as far as Faith was concerned. It always worked in her favour when she got paired with Fred in the daily demon and vampire slaying business. Faith had an idea that Angel thought it was better for Faith to be with Fred when they had to split up, given her history with Wesley and the competitive atmosphere between her and Gunn it kept things easy. Or easier at least.

Faith had been working with them all for a few months now, and with each passing assignment she grew more confident, and with each passing day she put the past further behind her. Faith would always be remorseful, always be paying a debt in some way for what she'd done, but she was healing now rather than fighting against everything and everybody. She'd found her place in the world; it was with Angel and his colleagues – though the word colleague didn't quite fit the bill, as Faith had learned in her time with them.

They were all friends and they'd welcomed her – though some more tentatively than others – into the fold. It was a time of transition for Faith, and thankfully she had good surroundings to blossom in this time around. With a good lawyer and a helpful therapist she was on her way to better things; prison behind her, and thoughts of revenge and anger now worked through in healthier ways than she once did.

"Something smells all ooky this way," Fred stated as she stumbled a little beside Faith as they meandered through the dark tunnels.

Instinctively, Fred reached out for Faith to steady herself, and Faith happily kept Fred on her feet as she tried not to trip and fall in the scant light from their flashlights. She clutched onto Fred's elbow, using her strength to guide her, though being mindful not to hurt her.

"Thanks," Fred said quietly.

Faith's hand lingered a little longer than was probably necessary on Fred, but neither of them mentioned it as they headed towards the strange smell ahead. Winding down into another tunnel that narrowed the further they went, Faith stepped a little in front of Fred, keeping her safe behind her. Or as safe as possible given the fact they were heading towards a bunch of eggs that could crack open and hurl a hungry gaggle of baby fire-breathers at them.

"They gotta be around here someplace," Faith said mostly to herself, shining her flashlight ahead and doing her best to ignore the way her body buzzed every time Fred now reached out to steady herself by clutching onto her.

"We should have brought bigger flashlights," Fred mumbled, yet again stumbling and bumping into Faith's back this time; hands holding onto Faith's waist.

Faith grinned and slowed her pace.

"I dunno, I could get used to you groping me every few minutes. I mean, it doesn't exactly suck."

She could imagine the look that Fred was now giving her; a mix of shock, amusement, and a slight hint of interest. It wasn't hard to read Fred, and Faith had been getting better at it the more time they spent alone. Fred may not have been exactly encouraging Faith to make inappropriate remarks to her more and more often, but she was far from discouraging her either. At first Fred would blush and say nothing, but now she took it on the chin, and sometimes she even shocked Faith right back by making a suggestion of her own.

It had become a fun game between the two of them, and though Faith had slightly ulterior motives with the fact she actually found girls attractive and liked to sleep with them now and then. . .she doubted Fred meant quite everything she said. Still, it was nice to tease and it was especially nice when Fred teased right back. She wasn't quite the shrinking violet that she first appeared to be; in fact, Fred could be quite the little firecracker when she let loose. And around Faith she was letting loose more readily.

"I'm not groping," Fred responded after a moment. "If I was groping I'm sure I'd do it better."

Faith couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of Fred's defiant yet still timid voice; she found herself stopping in the narrow tunnel and turning to face her new friend.

"You'd do it better huh?" Faith asked with a big grin, stepping closer into the already small space between them, wondering just how far Fred would let her push her this time.

Fred looked like she wanted to stand her ground but her gaze fell to the floor and her cheeks reddened. Faith could see the blush even in the dim light; she was a slayer after all so she wasn't having as much difficulty seeing.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in ya," Faith mocked, chuckling again and turning back around to walk further down into the darkness.

She wasn't being cruel; it was just their way, mostly. Faith knew that somewhere inside her she was doing it to make Fred feel uncomfortable; to put her on the back foot. If she kept Fred wary, at a distance and a little afraid, then Fred wouldn't get too close and find a way under her skin. If she could keep up the banter without it tipping over into the wrong side of nasty, then Faith could have fun with Fred without it turning into something she couldn't deal with. Fred's friendship was nice, but she didn't want a BFF. She didn't want to care and share. She especially didn't want to care. Caring came with pain and confusion, and often a broken nose, bruised ribs, and a dagger in her side.

It was better if Fred didn't get too close, so Faith blurred the boundaries, expecting Fred to always back down when innuendo started leading the conversation.

Fred muttered something behind her, but as their feet scuffed over rocks and rubble the echoing sounds meant that Faith didn't hear what she'd said. It bugged her for a second and she wondered if she should turn and ask, but something ahead in the darkness caught her eye.

"Wait up," Faith said, her voice hushed.

Fred bumped into her once again, but Faith was busy concentrating her senses to see what was ahead, so even though her body was yelling at her about how long it had been since she'd felt the softness of another girl against it. . .she kept quiet. She kept her eyes on the object shining far ahead. She kept a hand back, indicating for Fred to stay behind her as she rested it on Fred's thigh.

They crouched a little, on instinct, and slowly crept forward, each step steady and as silent as they could make it.

"I don't see anything," Fred whispered as she put a hand on Faith's shoulder, peering around her.

"There's something down there, and it's moving," Faith pointed out, her voice a low burr as her muscles twitched in readiness.

As they moved further forward, the nasty smell that had brought them that way grew stronger. It smelt like rotten meat, or dead things. Maybe both.

Preparing to drop the flashlight she was carrying in order to grab the dagger concealed within her small jacket, Faith hoped they weren't too late. Though the idea of dragons made the adventurer inside her all kinds of happy, the slayer within her was busy calculating just how difficult they'd be to defeat. And the horny little lesbian inside her was totally distracted by the fact Fred seemed to be enjoying being right up against her, with her warm breath tickling Faith's ear.

"You might wanna step back a little," Faith warned quietly as the flashlight briefly illuminated a pair of eyes deep in the shadows ahead.

"Why? Is it going to charge us?" Fred asked with a quiver.

"No idea; and I'm about to not give a crap if you don't stop trying to hump my ass."

She felt Fred stop breathing behind her and smirked. Even in the most terrifying of situations, Faith had a way of making Fred's thoughts wander to lewd imaginings, and for that she was proud.

"I'm not," Fred finally responded, sounding mildly distraught. She didn't back up, however.

"Sure," Faith chuckled sarcastically, secretly glad that Fred stayed right where she was. "Now stop trying to distract me so we can get out of this stink-hole in one piece."

"I told you, Faith," Fred began, her hushed tone making Faith's stomach wriggle just a little. "If I were trying to distract you. . .you'd know about it."

The girl had obviously been learning from Faith, and she clearly no longer wanted to be just the brunt of Faith's innuendo and jokes. There was more to Fred than what was on the surface, and it made Faith both annoyed and hopeful. She didn't want to complicate things or leave herself open, but Fred was already making her way under her skin, and into her naughty little fantasies.

"I might hold you to that later," Faith stated, glancing back at Fred so that their gazes tangled, which they did, which always lasted longer than was probably normal for two fairly new friends.

Fred once again blushed faintly, but she didn't look away. At least not until whatever it was that was lingering in the dark chose that moment to rush forward, bleating like a crazed sheep.

"Oh fuck!" Faith exclaimed as she whipped her head round and watched it – a crazed lamb in actuality – come right for them up the narrow passage.

Its eyes were round and wide and its teeth glinted in the beam of the flashlight as it gathered speed, heading right for Faith. Its bleats echoed around them and Faith's heart rate sped up to a frantic pace. She hated lambs. She hated their eyes, and teeth, and especially that horrid sound.

Scrambling backwards to get away, the knife in her pocket completely forgotten about, Faith felt Fred trying to keep from tumbling over under her weight. She did her best to stop her feet from sliding out from under her, but as the lamb sprang their way – far too close for comfort – Faith buckled and went down with a clatter, taking Fred with her.

"Oomph!" Fred garbled with a mouth full of Faith's hair as they went backwards, with Faith landing between her legs. "Was that what I think it was?"

Faith could feel Fred straining to twist her head and see as the lamb continued up the tunnel and away from them, its distressed noises still carrying downwards. When Faith didn't answer, or move, Fred grabbed onto her shoulders, staring down at her where her head was now resting on her chest.

"Faith, are you ok?" she asked, searching around in the dark for the flashlight she'd dropped, and bringing it up to shine in Faith's face.

"No," she answered abruptly, "And now I'm kinda blind too."

"Oh, sorry," Fred apologised, pointing the beam of light away from Faith's eyes. "I'm a little on edge here; not thinking right and. . .and concerned about the fact that the strong, unflustered slayer I'm down here with just freaked out over a lamb. I mean, It did kind of run at us out of nowhere, looking like it was about to jump in your arms, but that still doesn't explain why I'm now on the lumpy ground with you in my lap."

Faith just listened to Fred's babbling for a moment, letting the sound of her voice soothe her as she attempted to slow her heart and gather her wits. She would have dealt with dragons better than a damn lamb. In fact, she'd have dealt with anything better than one of those little bundles of evil.

"Why'd it have to be a lamb? And what the hell's it doin' down here anyway?" Faith muttered, trying to untangle herself from Fred so she could sit up at least.

Running a hand through her hair, Faith sat between Fred's legs, feeling the other girl also now sitting up behind her. Had there been witnesses Faith was in no doubt there would have been raucous laughing and pointing.

"I get the feeling there's something about lambs you don't like," Fred commented, a hand softly laying on Faith's shoulder as Faith continued to fight the trembling her body wanted to do; it so wasn't cool to tremble over a baby sheep.

"Yeah well. . .we've all got weird shit like that," Faith explained, not explaining at all.

She pushed herself up, warily peering into the distance where the creature had come from. She couldn't see any more lambs down there and there were no noises to indicate otherwise. Hopefully that had been the only one.

"Like what?" Fred pushed.

Faith sighed and brushed down her pants, turning to Fred and offering her a hand to pull her up. As nice as it had been between Fred's legs the embarrassment of falling over far outweighed any nice feelings about it. . .for now at least; there was always later to think about how they'd just been positioned.

"Like being scared of a lamb?" Fred offered when Faith refused to answer.

"Hey, a phobia's a phobia ok?" Faith snapped, feeling all types of silly.

"Oh," Fred muttered, pulling herself up via Faith's hand and the sturdy looking leather belt that held her jeans up. "You have a phobia of lambs?"

"It's what I just said isn't it?" Faith bit back, wishing Fred would just drop it, and also stop manhandling her so much.

Trying her best to ignore the soft touch of the back of Fred's hand against her stomach as she kept hold of her belt, steadying herself in the darkness, Faith waited for anymore surprises. She didn't know much about animals, but she was fairly sure that most lambs didn't dwell in dark, dank caves.

"Ok, sensing I should drop the subject," Fred said, giving Faith an understanding nod that almost seemed cautious. "We do all have things that freak us out for no reason, or for a reason, or. . .because we're all a little strange. Not that you're strange. I just. . ."

"Quit while you're ahead."

"Good idea," Fred agreed, finally letting go of Faith so they could turn back around to work their way towards where the lamb had emerged from.

Creeping forward, they soon realised that there were no more animals – at least not ones that remained alive. There were slabs of meat on the floor in the open space they'd walked into; butcher knives covered in congealed blood, and a row of boxes full of straw. There were no eggs. They'd been there, probably in the boxes, but either they'd been moved on to somewhere else or sold already. Neither scenario was a good one.

"We'd better keep looking," Faith stated, pulling a face at the smell emanating from the rotting meat.

A Rustling sound in the corner made her jump, her skin crawling as she imagined another little sheep poking its head out of the shadows.

"Fuck!" Faith grunted, annoyed with herself. She wasn't meant to jump and panic, she was a slayer.

"It's ok," Fred assured, placing her hand on Faith's bicep and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's probably just a rat. There's no more sheep. I think they mostly all got chopped up."

Feeling increasingly dumb, Faith took a breath and avoided Fred's eyes in the slightly brighter cavern. Her hands felt shaky and she noticeably trembled as she ran one through her hair. She needed to get the hell out of there.

"You really are spooked huh?" Fred questioned softly, once again giving Faith's arm a squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Fred sounded concerned, kinda sweet too, but Faith didn't want that to turn into pity. She didn't need Fred looking at her and remembering how easy it was to get her freaked out. She wanted Fred to feel safe with her. To rely on her if needed.

"Nah, just wanna get the hell outta here," Faith replied. "You don't need to hear about my childhood traumas, we'd be here all day."

She spoke sullenly, though she really wasn't looking for sympathy. She could deal with her past – mostly – it was just a bit difficult sometimes when things jumped out at her in the dark.

"Well it looks like they kept the eggs here, and they were all prepared for the possibility of them hatching – with the meat and. . .errant livestock," Fred supposed, dropping her hand from Faith somewhat reluctantly it seemed. "We should find Angel and compare notes."

"Yeah, being anywhere but here is good for me."

Fred gave Faith a little smile and they left behind the stench and empty boxes, heading back where they came.

Thankfully Fred didn't ask any more questions and Faith was happy to put the subject behind them. She hated the fact that'd she'd been weak in front of Fred; not that she wanted to impress her, it was just natural to want to appear strong when she was being relied on to be just that. Being weak and pointless wasn't something Faith ever wanted to feel again. She'd grown up with no power; no power to stop things happening to her that shouldn't have ever happened to a child. She'd travelled through her teens struggling to find the power to escape her life, and when she'd had it she hadn't known how to control it. Now she knew how, and letting it slip from her grasp so easily did not sit easy with her.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked tentatively as Faith forged ahead back up through the winding tunnels.

Faith clenched her jaw tight and tried not to snap at Fred. It wasn't Fred's fault that she was now in a bad mood.

"Five by five," Faith muttered, knowing how lame that sounded as it echoed around them.

After a few minutes of more awkward silence and tenseness, in which Fred seemed more reluctant to grab for Faith when she stumbled, Fred stopped. She reached out and took Faith's hand in her own, causing Faith to turn towards her. They both looked down at their hands and Fred let go, her body language clearly indicating that she was nervous or worried about interrupting the now sombre mood.

"I know I don't exactly know you well," Fred began as Faith felt herself growing impatient. "But I think I can guess when you're about to get all. . .closed off," she risked.

Faith was about to refute that she was going to do that, knowing fully well that she would have been lying.

"I just don't think you should," Fred continued before Faith could speak. "I think you should let somebody in. Let somebody listen, and understand."

The words drifted through Faith's brain, tempting her and taunting her in equal measure. She'd heard this before, but it always came with a catch, or the other person would always let her down. She couldn't let anybody in; it was too dangerous.

"Fred, I'm not about to spill my guts about a dumb phobia if that's what you want," she said sternly. "Sometimes you just gotta. . ."

"I'm not saying that," Fred interrupted. "Well actually I am, but not just that."

Fred seemed reluctant to continue and her gaze darted around, looking up and down the tunnel even though she probably couldn't see more than a few inches past her own feet.

"Yer not exactly making sense, Texas," Faith pointed out, shifting her weight so she looked more nonchalant and relaxed, even though she was far from either right now.

She crossed her arms and tried to be patient, wanting to get this babble-fest over with so they could leave. It was pointless upsetting Fred and just walking out without her. She'd never hear the end of it from Angel anyway if she went and upset the most fragile member of his crew.

"That's probably because I haven't really thought ahead," Fred began. "I mean, I've thought about this, but not _this_ this. It was never meant to be here, or. . .yunno, so soon. And we definitely weren't meant to be lost in a series of tunnels that have dead things and creepy lambs in them."

Faith furrowed her brow and gave Fred a puzzled look. She really had no idea what she was saying right now. There was one thing that stood out, however.

"We're not lost," Faith stated.

Fred sighed and nodded her head yes.

"We are," she insisted. "This isn't the way we came."

"What the hell?" Faith blustered, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Were you gonna clue me in at any point?"

"I just did," Fred responded, looking down.

"Well that's great."

Faith blew out an aggravated breath and started to pace a little in the small space. She walked up and down past Fred, tethering in her anger as she attempted to keep her cool. This wasn't Fred's fault, it was hers. If she'd been paying attention she'd have realised herself that they were kinda lost. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her own fears; of lambs, of Fred. Yes, of Fred, because Fred was always there for her in a way nobody had been. Because Fred was sweet and understanding, and patient. All the things that Faith wasn't. All the things that Faith needed.

"Ok, so we'll work our way back," Faith stated, ignoring as best she could the little revelation she'd had about Fred.

"We'd probably get more lost," Fred replied. "We're still heading up so that's a positive sign. We'll either hit a dead end, or daylight."

"Well pray for daylight 'cause this place is making me way antsy and if I see another baby fucking sheep I'm gonna. . ."

Faith felt all her muscles tensing up and she knew she had to get a grip. It was too easy to lose control and she didn't want Fred caught in the crossfire. She didn't want to hurt the girl, even if it was just with words.

"Relax," Fred told her gently, putting down her flashlight and moving her hands up to rest on Faith's forearms as she stood in front of her. "Take a breath."

Raising an eyebrow at Fred, Faith could feel her lungs burning as she got more and more irritable. She tried to let Fred's fingers on her arms and the delicate tone of her voice soothe her, but Faith was sceptical. The only thing that would help now was getting out.

"Close your eyes and take a breath," Fred repeated.

Faith eventually did as she was told, already beginning to feel her blood cooling and her muscles easing. She also felt Fred's hands move; fingers settling gently on Faith's temples as Fred helped Faith back from the brink of a really bad day. Her shoulders relaxed as those fingers rubbed over the tight skin they found. The sound of feet shuffling closer almost made Faith open her eyes, but Fred told her not to, her fingers drifting into Faith's hair a little as they now stood close together.

Fred was much nearer now and it almost totally did the opposite of relax Faith, but she tried to concentrate on what her therapist had told her about letting go, and on how at ease Fred always tried to make her feel.

Almost as quickly as her anger had started to boil, it faded, leaving Faith with nothing to think about but how close Fred was and how strange it must have looked for them to be that close. Of course, nobody could see them, and that was probably a good thing.

No doubt Angel would get the wrong idea and tell Faith not to go making Fred just another notch on her bedpost, and Gunn would puff his chest out and pull them apart, swinging his arms around as he postured and told Faith to back off from his girl. But Fred wasn't his, and Fred was now practically leaning in to Faith, her breath easing over Faith's lips in such a tempting way that it made Faith's blood begin to boil for a completely different reason.

Without even fully realising she was doing it, Faith also leaned in, bringing their lips together lightly; it was the softest of kisses. Softer than Faith had ever given anybody before. She felt Fred stiffen just a little, but it didn't last long and her lips moved over Faith's shyly.

Their breaths blew stronger over each other through their noses as Fred's hands slid down to hold Faith's face and Faith used the hand not currently wrapped around her flashlight to pull Fred even closer. She splayed her fingers out over Fred's lower back, pressing them together as their kisses became more eager and the oddness of the situation dissipated.

As the darkness wrapped around them they did the same to each other; bodies finding each other's curves and hands finding places to hold as they swept each other away. With a flick of her tongue over Fred's upper lip Faith knew if she didn't pull back then Fred would get all the wrong ideas about them. Though what was right and wrong was getting a little blurred now as Fred allowed Faith's tongue into her mouth, soft and warm and full of promises.

They kissed deep and Faith felt her stomach crawling in eagerness as a soft moan slipped from Fred's parted lips. She knew she had to back off. She knew that this would only make things crazy, and bad, but she couldn't seem to stop and Fred wasn't exactly encouraging her to. With a subtle push, Fred manoeuvred Faith so that the slayer's back was against the cool tunnel wall. It would have shocked Faith if she hadn't had an idea that under that impishness Fred was a whirlwind of repressed desire and want.

She let the flashlight drop from her hand, cushioning its landing with the toe of her boot before turning her attention back to Fred – who had managed to take Faith's mind completely off the fact that they were lost and that the evil lamb was still roaming around somewhere. This totally beat all the calming exercises her therapist had showed her.

Running her hands up Fred's arms to her shoulders, Faith allowed Fred to explore her mouth with her tongue and thoroughly suck and nibble on her lips. She was kissing Faith like she wanted to learn all about how it was done – and done well – and Faith was all too happy right now to let it happen. There was the niggling voice in her head telling her not to complicate things, but it was being drowned out by her now raging libido.

It had been too long since she'd had sex with another girl; she'd avoided doing so in prison, preferring to keep to herself and out of trouble. She felt like she needed this, and she was all kinds of certain that she wanted it. Her body wanted it. Her body was screaming for it and Faith could no longer mute that need.

Pulling her lips away from Fred's, Faith trailed her mouth over the delicate jaw of the other girl, up towards her ear as Fred breathed heavily against her.

"You keep kissing me like that you're not gettin' out of here with your panties in tact," Faith warned, speaking huskily into Fred's ear.

She felt a shudder go through Fred and smirked in victory. It would be so easy to do this, right here, but. . .it wouldn't be right. Faith's motto "want, take, have" just couldn't - or shouldn't - apply now. It had gotten her into too much trouble in the past, and she'd learned from that. Fred didn't seem to be thinking along those same lines, however.

"Maybe that's what I want," Fred responded shyly as her hands rested on Faith's shoulders.

"Maybe?" Faith asked, trying so hard not to just give in. "There can't be 'maybe', Fred."

"No, I didn't mean maybe," Fred responded quickly, sounding less shy now as she pulled back to find Faith's eyes in the darkness. "I mean definitely. I mean, I've been wanting this for. . .since the minute I first saw you," she admitted with a sigh.

That had been months ago.

"All this time?" Faith asked, trailing her fingertips up and down Fred's back through her shirt.

Fred nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before saying, "God that feels good."

She slumped against Faith and Faith couldn't help but smile as she continued touching Fred, moving her fingers lower so that they hit the top of Fred's pants with every sweep.

"I'd love to make you feel even better, but you know we can't do this right?" Faith asked. "Angel would kill me."

"It's none of his business," Fred insisted, sounding more sure with every passing second. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and I. . .I want you." Her voice trembled a little this time and Faith felt her walls crumbling just a bit more for this girl.

"Shit," Faith hissed, flipping through the pros and cons in her head and thinking she must be crazy to be wasting this opportunity. But there was more at stake than Fred probably realised. "I dunno," she sighed, moving her hands up to Fred's arms to push her away slightly.

"Do you not. . .like me?" Fred asked, dropping her gaze to the ground.

Faith chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course I like ya, and that's the problem," she replied. "If we do this it changes stuff. It'll change how we are together. How we work together. Not sure either of us can afford to mess things up here."

A small, very un-Fred-like pout emerged and Faith had to force herself not to lean in and kiss it.

"I just thought we. . ." Fred's shoulders slumped and she looked even more dejected than Faith's libido felt right now. "I really like you."

Her voice was soft and timid but she sounded sure. She sounded certain about what she wanted and how she felt. In a way, Faith envied that, but it also took her a little by surprise. She'd never guessed Fred was teasing back with her all those times because she probably hoped things would develop. The past few months suddenly became clearer; the subtle touches Fred would give her, the soft smiles and gentle eyes. The way Fred always seemed to gravitate towards Faith, even when Faith was in a bad mood and pissing everybody else off.

"You sure?" Faith questioned. "'Cause I'm not a flowers and chocolates kinda girl, and I suck at remembering birthdays and. . ."

"Faith, I don't need all that, it's you I've fall. . ." Fred blushed and tried to compose herself, and Faith really hoped she didn't finish saying what she was about to say; that was all kinds of sudden and scary. "I just want you. Now."

Without another word Fred closed the distance again and kissed Faith. There was nothing timid about it this time, it was pure lust and desire and Faith had no option but to give back as much as Fred was pouring into her. She held Fred close and her hands drifted to her small backside, gripping and letting Fred roll her hips into her. They both moaned into each other's mouths, the darkness and the mustiness of the cave system forgotten about as Faith let herself go just a little.

She pushed Fred up against the opposite wall, being mindful not to be too rough. Her hands roamed as Fred's did the same, lithe bodies soaking up each touch as they kissed hungrily. Faith felt her panties getting damper by the second as Fred's tongue disappeared into her mouth, flicking over and around her own as the past month's subtle flirting came to a head.

If this was a huge mistake then Faith was powerless to stop it now.

"Damn, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Faith asked, her voice deep and dripping with desire as she rained small kisses over Fred's jaw and down to her neck.

"I've thought about this a lot," Fred confessed. "Every detail. Every touch."

Fred's analytical mind had obviously been working overtime and Faith felt the last of her resolve extinguish as Fred ran a hand up under her tight tee shirt.

Letting Fred cop a feel over her bra, Faith brought their mouths together again, groaning into Fred's open mouth. Her nipples were hard and Fred's fingers toyed with one and then the other, making Faith wonder what kind of research Fred had done before trying this out on her. She supposed it didn't matter, as long as neither of them regretted this.

Faith sucked on Fred's lower lip, letting it plop from her mouth as she leaned back to look at the girl busy fondling her breasts with abandon.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you, Fred?" Faith asked, just making sure. Just doing her best to cover all the bases in case it all blew up in her face.

Fred looked deep into her eyes, the intent obvious on her face even in the scant light. But she said, "No."

Furrowing her brow, Faith almost took a step back. Fred stopped her and brought a hand up to Faith's face, holding her closer.

"I don't mean no as in no," Fred began. "I mean no as in I want us to fuck each other."

Her voice cracked but she kept her eyes locked with Faith's despite her embarrassment; Fred wasn't one to use the f word. In fact, Faith couldn't ever recall having heard Fred use it before. She felt her pulse quickening even more and her hands were itching to explore Fred. Her mouth watering to discover the way she tasted all over.

It would probably have been a better idea to wait. To get home so they could climb into Faith's bed together; naked bodies wrapping around one another until they filled the air with gasps and moans. But Faith didn't think she could wait, and it didn't seem like Fred was keen on waiting either as she licked at Faith's neck and dropped her hands to the button on Faith's pants.

"Shouldn't we. . ." Faith sighed as Fred sucked at her neck and snapped open her button; fingers slowly pulling down her zip. "Shouldn't we get out of here first?"

"We're alone here," Fred correctly pointed out. "And I want to feel how wet you are."

Faith shuddered as Fred's fingers dipped into her panties and slipped between her folds, moving over her already soaked pussy with a definite agenda.

"Ok, no waiting," Faith agreed breathily, quickly pulling open the buttons on Fred's pants and sliding her hand inside.

It was greeted by a gasp of pleasure from Fred and a drenched pussy that invited her fingers to dance over it without another doubt getting in the way.

They slid over each other; fingers covered in arousal as their mouths found each other once again. Faith nudged Fred's thighs further apart and slid lower down, teasing Fred's dripping entrance before moving her attention back to the swollen little clit that bumped against her fingers every time Fred moved her hips in time. As Fred copied her movements, Faith moaned sexily into the tight space, their sounds echoing off the walls as they grew more intense.

Each sweep over Fred's clit had her shaking and gasping, and Faith got lost in the scent of her and the hot breath now blowing over her collarbone as Fred dropped her head to her shoulder. They both applied more pressure and with a swift movement Faith pushed her fingers inside the other girl, satisfied with the wanton noise that Fred made for her. Satisfied with the way Fred clung to her and took her fingers as deep as they would go. She slid in and out; fingertips brushing up inside Fred's tight hole as Fred tried to keep some kind of focus on Faith's clit with her own fingers.

Faith didn't mind that Fred was now too occupied with being fucked to do much back other than flick her fingers over Faith's sensitive clit. It was enough. Just a little harder and Faith would come anyway.

"Keep doing that," Faith breathed huskily, moving against Fred as she buried her fingers inside her. "Just there."

She could feel the tight ball of pleasure increasing in her stomach, ready to release. Ready to shake for Fred. To come for Fred.

"Oh, Faith," Fred moaned, her voice so sensual now it had Faith melting from the inside out.

Riding Faith's fingers as her back arched against the hard wall of the tunnel, Fred slid her fingers faster and harder against Faith. Knowing she was going to come any minute, Faith plunged harder into Fred, brushing her palm up against her clit in the tight confines of her pants. The moisture between both of their thighs increased as their bodies began to shudder at the peak of release. Just one more thrust, one more sweep and their gasps filled the air and their come spilled freely into hands jammed snugly into each other's panties.

"Fuck!" Faith moaned as everything inside her reverberated and let go.

"Oh, Faith," Fred repeated, clearly unable to form words beyond that as she settled her body down into Faith.

Faith could feel Fred's sticky come trickling down her fingers and she pushed them even deeper, stretching Fred's clenching hole as Fred mumbled her name against her neck. She really wanted to continue fucking Fred, until she could no longer stand and had to be carried out over Faith's shoulder, right to her bed. The warmth and wetness surrounding Faith's fingers held her captive and she smiled into Fred's hair as Fred lifted a leg to wrap around her, opening herself up to Faith even more.

Holding on to Fred's raised leg and putting more weight behind her hand with her body, Faith began to thrust again, delighting in every little sigh and whimper from Fred. Enjoying the nails scratching at her back under her shirt as Fred's other hand found her hard clit once again.

"Put your fingers inside me," Faith instructed with a sigh as Fred explored.

She knew the angle would be difficult, but she wanted to feel Fred inside, even if just a little. She wanted to have those long fingers as deep as Fred could get them.

"Ungh," Fred grunted as Faith fucked her harder, every bump against her clit making Fred tremble.

Not long now and Fred would be coming again, and just as Fred's fingers found their way into Faith's sodden hole they both heard a familiar voice shouting their names.

"Fred?" Angel called. "Faith? Are you down here?"

He was getting closer, but so were they. Too close to stop now no matter how near Angel was. No matter if he heard them.

"Oh, fuck, Faith!" Fred cried out as she climaxed again, pulling Faith's fingers impossibly deep as she gushed over them.

Faith followed right behind, pushing herself into Fred and her fingers until all she could do was moan her name.

Their sounds rumbled through the tunnels and Angel's approaching footsteps halted. There would be hell to pay for this but Faith was too busy basking to even think about it right now. She locked eyes with Fred, instantly loving the way Fred's eyes were all heavy and sexy – post-fuck eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered against Fred's lips as she gave her a final kiss. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

Fred shook her head no, and kissed Faith more fully. When they broke apart they released each other, pulling their hands free and hastily trying to re-arrange their clothes as Angel tentatively called out once again.

"Well _I'm_ not sorry," Fred said just before Angel rounded a corner, headed right for them. "We don't have to be sorry."

Grabbing Faith's hand, Fred picked up her flashlight and led them towards Angel, her legs clearly still shaky as she tried her best not to stumble.

Faith was there to steady her, anyway. And Fred was there for Faith, holding her hand tight even though it was a little awkward and new for Faith. Even though she could see the slight disappointment in Angel's dark eyes as they got closer.

She had the urge to run, but Fred kept her close; all the way home from their failed Easter egg hunt. All the way up the stairs in the hotel as Gunn glowered and Angel rubbed at his brow with worry.

All the way to the bed where they found something with each other that neither of them could probably explain. But neither of them wanted to explain it; they were too busy enjoying it – and each other - to care.

**The End.**


End file.
